SasuSaku - 'Don't Say Goodbye' Capitulo 1
by TheNancyUchiha
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha es un chico con un pasado que lo atormenta, luchando tras conseguir terminar con eso. Un día descubre que han dejado a una mujer extraña fuera de su hogar. Tras convivir con ella, todo su mundo comienza a cambiar y a verlo todo más bello, pero al final el debe tomar una decisión. Ya sea, darle la espalda a aquella mujer o seguir adelante a su lado.
**_Hola a todos, soy nueva escribiendo en FanFiction, está es una historia inspirada en la canción de Davichi-Don't say goodbye... Espero que sea de su agrado, tomó en cuenta a cada uno que comenta, así que no se olviden de comentar. Bueno, sin más que decir los dejo para leer._**

 _El termino trata de blancas fue un término usado a finales del siglo XIX y era utilizado cuando las mujeres europeas eran llevadas con fines de explotación sexual a diferentes países de Europa del este, Asia y África, de ahí surgió el termino trata de blancas pues esto era únicamente entre las mujeres blancas. En la actualidad este fenómeno no solo pasa en Europa sino en todo el mundo y tampoco es solo con las mujeres de raza blanca sino también mujeres negras, mestizas, etc. La trata de blancas es un delito que se ve principalmente en las mujeres el cual atenta contra la libertad de las personas. La trata de blancas es considerada la esclavitud del siglo XXI. La trata de blancas es un delito que consiste en el traslado forzoso o por un engaño que puede ser por una promesa de estudio o trabajo en el exterior, cuando las mujeres son trasladadas se les quitan o retienen los documentos de identidad pues si estas personas van con la policía pueden ser encarcelados o deportadas (esto lo hacen como una amenaza). Luego las obligan a prostituirse para pagar todos los gastos que han ocasionado y para las ganancias de los traficantes._

-Noticias-

—Ha habido muchos acontecimientos frecuentes de mujeres que han sido secuestradas por hombres sospechosos, no se han averiguado sus identidades… Sin embargo; las víctimas son originalmente de cabello largo, se ha habido casos en las que mujeres son rescatadas pero los secuestradores piden una elevada cantidad de dinero… 6 mujeres de 60 en Japón han sido ya rescatadas dando el dinero a los secuestradores… Se cree que estos también se dedican a la trata de blancas… Les recomendamos precaución y no salir en las noches. —mencionó un hombre de edad avanzada mientras aclaraba su garganta para continuar—. En otras noticias… El viernes de la próxima semana habrá una lluvia de estrellas. Ahora paso con el clima.

—Con que una lluvia de estrellas, ¿eh? —dijo un chico de cabello negro, mientras sus manos se deslizaban para apagar la televisión.

Amo las estrellas, yo… solía mirarlas con mi novia, la persona que más he amado en todo el mundo, pero…ya no está a mi lado. Hace cinco años que desapareció de mi vida, no supe que fue de ella, a pesar de que ya ha pasado todo ese largo tiempo… yo… no logro olvidarla. Y pese a ello, la sigo buscando….

Ya tiene algunos años en las noticias sobre los secuestradores para trata de blancas… Luego me pongo a pensar si ella… tal vez… ¡No! No quiero ni imaginármelo, tampoco me daré por vencido, la buscaré a como dé lugar, la encontraré y la traeré a casa. ¡Definitivamente lo haré! Y si alguien le llegó a hacer algo, ¡sabrá de lo que soy capaz!

-Al día siguiente-

—¿Los vecinos? —dijo en voz baja, mientras los mayores se acercaban a entregarle un pequeño folleto, lo miró de reojo y recordó a la chica que aparecía en la foto al instante. Era una hermosa mujer de cabellera rosa, alegre y muy buena chica—. Espero que logren encontrarla—pensó el hombre de cabellos negros, pero ahora con una cara de tristeza.

-2 días después-

—¿Hablo con la familia Gasai? Nosotros tenemos a su hija peli rosa. Queremos que depositen 119881886.33447 yenes a está cuenta *212418*—dijo un hombre con voz ronca mediante el teléfono.

—¡Pagaré lo que sea necesario para recuperarla! —pensó el hombre con determinación.

—El viernes en la noche—

—Karin, te… extraño… —dijo en voz baja, recordando aquellos momentos con la peli roja que en aquel momento lo hicieron tan feliz.

—¿Estás seguro de que es aquí? —rezongó un hombre completamente nervioso y dudoso.

—Sí, date prisa y ponla en la entrada, el pago ya fue depositado —ordenó

—¡Bien! —Aquellos hombres bajaron de aquella camioneta para dejarla y marcharse lo más rápido posible.

—Listo, ahora vámonos, han encendido las luces —Una vez arriba de aquella camioneta negra se marcharon.

—Se me olvidaba que hoy es lluvia de estrellas —pensó el moreno mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras de su entrada, una vez bajo el último escalón, comenzó a escuchar un ruido extraño que lo incomodaba y con curiosidad se acercó.

Lo que él divisó era una bolsa grande y negra. De repente se preguntaba qué era lo que había dentro de ella, subió sus manos para poder abrir y averiguar de qué se trataba; poco a poco y a paso lento abrió dicha bolsa y al descubrir el contenido, de un susto saltó y tropezó.

—U-Una chica, pe-peli rosa —tartamudeó torpemente entre dientes, pero en ese momento solo tuvo el pensamiento de ayudarla, se olvidó por completo de aquella lluvia de estrellas que espero con ansias para poder ayudar a aquella mujer con ropa rasgada y piel sucia.

Una vez adentro de la casa, la llevo a su enorme habitación.

—Se ve agotada —dijo con seriedad.

Aquella mujer sintió unas manos cálidas cargándola. Se sentía adolorida, y al ser depositada en una enorme cama sintió como el dolor que se tornaba en su espalda se desvanecía poco a poco…

En la mañana, al despertar, abrió los ojos poco a poco, divisó a una persona de cabello negro, tez blanca nívea, ella estaba completamente asustada preguntándose donde se encontraba y quien era esa persona. Se enderezó lentamente sobre la cama, el sol ya había salido, ella notó que la noche anterior llovió puesto que hacía frío y las ventanas se encontraban completamente opacadas. Lo miró cuidadosamente.

—Es un hombre muy apuesto —pensó la peli rosa. Él, quien se encontraba leyendo un libro en un sillón frente a la cama, al verla despierta dejó de hacer lo que hacía para dirigirle unas palabras.

—¿Estás despierta? La comida está frente a ti, sigue caliente. También puedes ducharte si así lo deseas, voy a salir por un momento —dijo con una voz muy apagada, ella le dedicó una expresión sorprendida, y sin decir más, se marchó dejando emparejada la puerta de la habitación.

Salió un momento de la casa, pudo observar a sus vecinos un poco inquietos pero eso a él no le importaba en ese momento, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar.

—¿Debería dejarla aquí en mi casa? Al parecer no tiene a donde ir… además… me pregunto por qué habrá estado en una bolsa y precisamente la dejaron en mi casa… acaso… ella…— pensó una y otra vez, sin hallar una respuesta, pero al final tomó una decisión.

Comenzó a comer, pues no había ingerido nada en aproximadamente tres días, moría de hambre. Cuando él volvió a entrar y puso un vaso de agua sobre la mesa para ella, se volvió a sentar en el sillón de enfrente y la miró sonriente.

—¿Tienes un lugar a donde ir? —preguntó dándole una pequeña sonrisa. A lo que ella negó con la cabeza.

—Puedes quedarte aquí si tú lo deseas… —propuso aquel chico. No sabía que decirle, aquellas palabras que le dedico realmente le sorprendían mucho a ella y al final, lo miró con total sorpresa…

 **Continuará….**


End file.
